McGiva And Sprained Ankles
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: When Ziva sprains her ankle while out running Gibbs sends her down to Ducky and tells McGee to take care of her. ONE-SHOT! I'm rating it T, but there is nothing really bad, I'm just rating it T to be 100 percent safe.


A/N: I happily ship Tiva, but when this popped into my head after twisting my ankle while running I was trying to figure out how to make it a Tiva, but I just thought that McGee was better for this since he tends to be more caring, even though I think Tony has been getting better lately. And no matter how I tried to re-think it to make it Tiva my plot bunny just kept going "MCGIVA, MCGIVA, MCGIVA!" so I decided to try my hand at McGiva.

Please hit the review button and let me know how I did, it would mean a ton, especially since this is my first McGiva fic.

Now that I have written this McGiva I can go back to happily shipping Tiva.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way whatsoever own NCIS, or Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Ziva, why are you limping?" Asked NCIS special agent Timothy McGee as his co-worker/friend/secret girlfriend, Ziva David, walked into the bullpen.

"I twisted my left ankle while running this morning. Nothing to worry about." She replied as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, even though everyone within the building could tell she was in pain every time she put any weight on it.

"McGee, take her down to Ducky, have him check it out, if it's anything more than a minor twist take her home and make her stay off it." Gibbs ordered as he walked into the bullpen with the ever-present cup of coffee in his hands.

"Gibbs, please, I'm fine. Really it's just a sprain."

"Listen Ziva, if you have a sprained ankle than you can't come in the field, and if I don't let you in the field we both know you'll just go down to the gym and make it worse. You need to let it heal. End of discussion."

"But, no offence McGee, why does McGee have to come home with me?"

"Because. Everybody knows that if I send you home by yourself you will still end up doing stuff all day long and it will not heal. Now go see Ducky, McGee go with her and be sure she does exactly what Ducky says."

"Yes boss." Came McGee's reply as Ziva groaned from her chair.

A few minutes later McGee and Ziva were walking into the cool, gray autopsy "Ducky, Gibbs wants you to take a look at Ziva's ankle, she sprained it this morning while running." Said McGee.

"Ah, a sprained ankle that is no fun. Well sit down here and let me take a look. It's clean I promise." Ducky said, with a grin, as he pointed to one of the autopsy tables.

After looking over Ziva's swollen ankle for a few minutes Ducky said "The best thing for you to do is go home, keep it elevated, keep the brace on it, and stay off of it as much as possible. I would suggest no running for at least ten days, and when you do start running again not as much as normal for at least another fourteen days after that."

"You mean minimum to no running for twenty-four days?" gasped Ziva.

"Yes my dear Ziva; minimum to no running for twenty-four days, you'll survive."

"Thanks Ducky," said McGee "Come on Ziva lets go."

"Oh, what is this? Where are taking her Timothy?" asked Ducky, full of interest.

"Home, Gibbs' order. Everyone knows that Ziva will end up doing stuff all day long if she doesn't have someone there to make her sit still."

"Ah, well yes that does sound like our beloved Ziva, doesn't it."

"Yeah, see you later Ducky."

"Goodbye Timothy. And stay off that foot Ziva."

"Yes Ducky." Ziva sighed.

"I have to go back up to the bullpen to grab my stuff then we can go" said McGee as they got on the elevator.

"Yeah, me too."

"Sorry about your ankle, I know you wanted to run that marathon in a few weeks."

"I'll just have to wait for a few months." Said Ziva as the doors opened to the bullpen.

"What did Ducky say?" asked Gibbs as he looked up from a case file.

"Said to go home, keep the brace on it, keep it elevated, stay off it as much as possible, and minimum to no running for twenty-four days." Ziva huffed as she grabbed her bag.

"Okay. McGee, you be sure she follows his orders step by step. For now you are Ziva's servant."

"I think I'm liking this a little more already" said Ziva as McGee groaned and Gibbs chuckled.

"Can you drive fine?" McGee asked Ziva when they, once again, entered the elevator.

"Yes Tim, it is my left ankle not my right."

"Ok, ok. I just want to be sure you're safe okay?" said McGee as he gave her a quick kiss"

"Tim not here, okay? Wait until we're home. And yes, I know you just want to be sure I'm safe, but I'd tell you if I couldn't drive twenty-five minutes to my house."

"I know you would Ziva, I just don't want to lose you, I love you too much."

"I know, and I love you too Tim." Whispered Ziva as the elevator doors opened, and they walked to their cars together "I'll see you at my house in a few."

"Okay, be safe!" Called McGee as he was getting into his car.

Thirty minutes later McGee pulled into a parking space at Ziva's apartment building and walked up to her apartment on the third floor, he knocked on her door and said "Ziva, it's me."

"Come on in Tim, I left it unlocked!" she called back through the door, McGee walked in and sat his gun on the table beside her door, and walked into the kitchen to find her warming up water for some tea.

"You go change into something comfortable and then sit down Ziva and I'll bring this to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you Tim." She said as she walked down the short hall and into her bedroom to change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Here ya go Ziva" said McGee a few minutes later as he walked into the small living room "Ziva?!" he called when he noticed she hadn't come into the living room yet. He walked down the hall and looked into her room and saw that she had put on a t-shirt and sweats and then fallen asleep on her bed, he didn't want to wake her so he took the cup of tea back to the kitchen and sat it on the counter than walked into her living room and turned on the TV so that he would have something to do.

"Tim!" Ziva called a few hours later.

"Yes Ziva?" McGee asked as he walked down the hall to her room.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours."

"Why did you let me sleep so long Tim?"

"Because I figured you needed it."

"Fine. Can you help me out to the couch?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Oh wait, let me get my book." Said Ziva as she reached to her nightstand and grabbed one of the many books that were there.

"What are you reading?"

"…The Hunger Games."

"Really? I would've expected that you would read something less violent, you know because of…"

"I like it. They are violent and brutal, and by the end sad, but I can sort of relate, you know; losing people I care about."

"I guess so." Said McGee as he helped Ziva onto the couch then sat down at the other end and allowed her to use him as a leg rest while she read and he watched TV.

"I love you Tim, don't ever forget that. Thank you for taking care of me, and not just because Gibbs told you to."

"I will always take care of you until my dying day."

* * *

End A/N: So how did you like it? please hit the review button and tell me, even if it's just 2 words "Love It!" or "Hate It!" I just want to know what you think (without you being super mean.)

For anyone who like McAbby, I have an idea for a multi chapter McAbby fic, I have no idea how long it will be until I can get the first chapter up, I'm busy, and I've just been kinda messing with the idea on and off for about 6 months, and even at that I really don't have a firm foundation for anything, I just sorta know what I want to happen in the first few chapters.

Okay, bye now!


End file.
